


Dandelions

by EvangelineIIIMoscovia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, slight introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineIIIMoscovia/pseuds/EvangelineIIIMoscovia
Summary: A field filled with flowers, some red, some purple, some white, and a single white orb, made of seeds on little parachutes.A boy picked the mysterious globe up, he examined it with all the attention of a professional scientist, yet with the curiosity and playfulness of a child. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the miracle away, leaving him to gaze in wonder, as the summer snow danced through the air.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Dandelions

Karma toyed with his pen during mathematics, he was way ahead of everyone in class, so paying attention was of no use to him, he had only come on a whim, a thoughtless decision made after an emtyness in his stomach.

You may wonder, why? Well you see, Karma liked to act superior, which meant having all the answers, solving every problem, and yet, a single question left him at a loss, a delicate giant, a violent ant, the perfect paradox.

Karma looked out the window, the view was not at all impressive, a basketball court surrounded by grass, with a few trees dotting the landscape. However that was not what Karma saw, in his eyes, what appeared in front of him was a field, a field filled with flowers. A midst all the colorful array of petals, he distinguished a figure, a strawberry blond. Asano looked at Karma, no words were spoken. He picked up a dandelion, its' yellow petals shone in the midday sun.

—You know, when I was little, I liked to distract myself from afternoon lessons by gazing at the dandelions in the field behind my house...

—Ooooo, the student prez just confessed to distracting himself during study sessions! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Karma didn't try to break the silence after that, his teasing met no response, something was off. 

—I also liked to sneak away from doing homework and blow the dandelion seeds away, but I preferred to watch the wind do it for me, it was magical.

Karma didn't respond, he was here to listen. 

—One day I decided that I would be a gardener, and plant beautiful dandelions, so I could watch them grow, until the wind blew them away...

Asano turned and looked at Karma, a slight smile rested on his face. 

—Of course the next day I realized that it was a ridiculous idea, but the dream remained. Each day, more and more dandelions grew on my garden, more and more dreams budded, never to flourish.

Asano turned away, leaving Karma to stare at his back, the sun shone on the field, reflecting the flowers' colours, each one unique, each a different dream, dreams of a naive little boy. 

—I was so happy seeing so many dandelions... It was nice being cheered up by something so trivial, such are splotches of gold, almos like the real metal, it attracts the eye.  
One day, I saw my gardeners tearing the dandelions by the roots, and throwing them to the bin, under the unspoken command of my father, each and every dream was plucked out, and thrown away, leaving only his flowers behind, his dreams. A field clean of intruding dandelions, a field clean of intruding dreams. 

Karma felt a pang of empathy towards his rival, his eyes scanned the horizon, the sun was beginning to set, had they really been speaking for this long? 

—I was left to ponder why my gold was taken away, left to search for answers on my own. Perhaps I should have waited, perhaps the truth wasn't beautiful enough for me at the time. 

Asano turned to look at Karma, a smirk painted on his face. 

—Did you know that dandelions are an invasive plant that eats away at the grass and soil around them, killing everyone but them? 

Karma watched in horror as Asano kicked various dandelions off the ground, their golden petals scattering in the air, all their simple brilliance destroyed by the kick of a dreamless boy. 

—Perhaps it was not dreams I had, but obsessions, monsters which killed off my purpouse in life, invading my thoughts, and leaving only them! 

Karma looked at Asano, his lost grin felt like being hit by a brick wall, his eyes, his ever so beautiful violet eyes, were lit up by a spark of sadness. 

—I'm at a loss Akabane! I've fought to forever stay on track, not a single dandelion exist in my garden, yet I still tie to you, lose to you, laugh with you... Is it wrong for me to feel satisfaction when I beat you? Should it not be all the same? I should defeat you every time, yet the joy I feel when you lose against me proves I don't win enough times for it to feel mundane! 

Karma could only look at Asanos' rising voice, was all this his fault? His mind was racing. No, if he were to blame me, he would not have said a single word about his father. 

—Since you seem to be so much better than me, I would like for you to answer a question. 

Asano stopped moving, his mad eyes were now dark purple, his grin was a straight line, and his tone grew quieter. 

—I have no dreams of my own, so what does the future have in store for me? 

The true question was left unspoken, but Karma felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of it. "Is my future worth living for?"

Karma was quiet, what answer should he give? He was currently on good terms with Asano, but did he really know him enough to answer his question? Asano had asked, which meant he believed Karma could answer...But what could he say? 

—I see, I was hoping you could help me... Perhaps I was wrong... 

—No! I can answer, I just need time to think it over! 

"I can help you!" was the silent offer, yet Karma knew it would hurt Asanos pride. 

—Okay, i'll wait until tomorrow afternoon, if you still can't answer... I guess we'll wait and see the future I choose.  
________ 

The final bell rang, and Karma was no closer to an answer than he was yesterday.  
He walked to Asanos' house, determined to 'answer' him. 

—There's something, I can feel it, like a missing link, something that directly connects his problem with a solution... 

Come on Karma! Think! You beat him at last years finals thanks to your friendship! You should know how to answer! 

He mulled over the question again and again, but the answer did not come. Time passed quickly, each second added more pressure.  
He was in a battlefield, the question was battered and destroyed, thousands of weapons aimed at each and every angle, the question had been throughly broken, yet the answer was not found inside its carcass. 

A slash of golden caught his eye, Asanos' garden, his perfect, clean mind, dotted with dandelions, none were there yesterday, yet here they stood. Sprouted by the fertile soil of a capable mind, fed with the infinite possibilities of knowledge. "... we'll wait and see the future I choose..."

Karma saw it, flying in the air, swimming through the river, growing on the earth, unscathed by doubts' fire, the answer stood right there. 

Asano looked at him, pleading eyes shining with expectation. 

—You know Asano...It's impossible to pluck off all the dandelions. You can't see them all in one go. 

Asanos' eyes widened, violet orbs filled with impossible depth. 

—Once the invisible buds bloom, a field will be invaded yet again. 

A hopeful glint in his eyes, a slight smile, and the last ray of sunlight, that was all it took, to light the garden in gold.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be inspired by some past thoughts of mine.


End file.
